YuGiOh! Double X
by Jupiter's Magic
Summary: What happens when the children of everyone's favorite duelist all go to the wonderful school of Duel Academy? Chaos, detentions and bikinis? All this and more inside!
1. Start of a New School Year

**Jupiter: Hey! I know I'm in the middle of _No Ordinary Life_ right now**, **but I kinda wanted to post this for a while. It was originally written a few years ago but finally been edited. It would mean so much if you guys could review? It would make me happy (and it will also help me decide whether or not to continue. Anyway, this takes place at D.A. (Duel Academy), so story was originally a comic so there will be some narration (which I will italicize)  
**

**Disclaimer: I, Jupiter's_Magic, do not in anyway, shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx. Please review!**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"You okay up there Zain?" a girl asked, holding the ladder up for a young man. The said girl had wavy dirty blonde hair and piercing brown eyes.

"Um…Yea. I'm-I'm fine," the boy, Zain said, stuttering.

_Hey! Chase Wheeler here!_

"Zain…" Jade sighed.

_That my dear readers is my sister, Jade, the Queen of Obelisk Blue and the dude on the ladder is Zain Truesdale, Jade's dreamy, studdly, way-out-of-her-league guy friend._

_Zain has mid-length blue hair, blue eyes. He was the King of Obelisk blue, like his father and was totally afraid of heights._

_Heh…Coward._

_Anyway, me, being a senior, and Zain and Jade being third years, the three of us were supposed to be decorating for the Freshmeat-er-freshmen celebration. But the key word in there is "supposed" and in my world, that means letting the underclassmen do all of the work. I was merely supervising._

"Sweet! We're almost done!" Jade said, high-fiving Zain, who came, shakily off of the ladder.

"We did a good job," I said, looking at the two of them.

"You didn't do anything!" Zain said, glaring at me.

"What? I'm insulted! I was supervising you two and that is hard work in itself."

"Says the guy sitting in the lounge chair, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, kaki shorts, holding a smoothie, who is our "supervisor'? Yea, that sounds like a real supervisor," Jade muttered sarcastically.

"Yep!" I said, putting my sunglasses back down. "Now, go finish up while I continue to supervise you two."

"Lazy bum," I heard Jade mumble to herself.

"Well, why don't we get these chords plugged in Jade," Zain said, as he carried the plugs.

"S-sure," she replied, with a slight blush on her face.

_Damn. My sister has it really bad. But I don't care. It's not like requited love or anything._

_But anywho, this is basically my life here at Duel Academy. What really makes it even sweeter than the past years; it's now a four-year academy. Yes, you heard me. It's no longer a three-year school! All I know is that Kaiba just randomly decided to add an additional year._

_Lemme tell you, life is sweet here. A great view of the beach (and girls), cool dorms, and amazing teachers-._

"WHEELER SLACKER!"

_-Except when you have an annoying pain in the butt teacher come and ruin everything._

I jumped and let out a manly yell, causing me to toss up my smoothie.

"Get up slacker!"

Getting onto my feet, I realized that the voice belonged to Dr. Veillian Crowler, head of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm. His usual outfit consists of the a more regal variation on the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with gold trimmings and ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves. His blonde hair is sectioned in two layers, with the layer furthest from his face tightly bound in a ponytail, and he also wears crescent-shaped earrings.

_Cross-Dresser I swear!_

"Crap" I said, and I swear I heard Jade and Zane laughing from somewhere.

"You're supposed to be helping the king and your slacker of a sister with the decorations!"

"Hey! I am not a slacker!" my sister said in her defense.

"You sleep in my class Wheeler!" he said, glaring at her.

_Maybe if she kept this up, he'll let me off the hook._

But like always, I spoke too soon. Apparently, when people say, "what goes up must come down", I now know why they say that. I heard my sister take in a breath to come up with a comeback, when my smoothie crashed onto Dr. Crowler's head.

"Oh crap!" my sister and I said in unison.

"You're screwed dude," Zain said, coming over.

"CHASE WHEELER!" Crowler said, getting up very angry. Jade and Zain started to laugh really, really hard and I tried so hard not to, but I couldn't help myself. His eye shadow and other make-up were smeared all over his face, not to mention causing his hair to stick against his face. "DETENTION!" With that, he stormed out of the hall.

_And right on cue, Zain and Jade busted a gut. No seriously, they were both laughing and rolling on the floor and I think Zain was crying from laughing too hard._

"But! But Dr. C! I HAD A DATE WITH A HOT BRUNETTE!" I exclaimed; my fan girls wailing in despair, "And that was a really good smoothie!"

"Blah, Blah, Blah. Shove it up your ass!" another gruff, male voice said.

_That my reader is Chaz Princeton, son of the infamous Chazz Princeton. Don't get their names screwed up or else. He acts all tough when in reality, he is just a baby. His hair is just like his fathers, black, and spiky and his eyes are as grey as ever._

"Hey Chaz" I mumbled as I walked towards my chair. I saw him look over to see Jade, helping Zain off the floor.

"Okay, I don't think I wanna know, Anywho, these two idiots wanted to see you, Jade" he said, rubbing his hand against the back of his head.

"HEY JADE!" two identical twin boys said, bouncing into the room.

_Those are the Moto twins, Takoya and Hunter, also known as the Troublesome Duo…and they are our cousins. Joy right? We all go way back._

_Ah…Good times._

"Oh. My. God. Shoot me," my sister said, her eye twitching.

"With pleasure" Chaz said, taking out a water gun, an evil expression on his face.

"YOU IDIOT!" Jade said, anger flaring as she punched him right in the jaw. "What are you two idiots doing here?"

"We made it in – "Takoya started

"Tag-team all the way!" Hunter said, completing his brother's sentence.

_ Finishing off each others sentences...Am I the only one who thinks that's creepy? _

"Who did you all duel anyway?" Chaz asked, wiping the blood off his nose.

"Joey," they both said, smiling and high-fiving.

"Not cool!" Jade screamed, glaring at the two of them, "He's no match for your…uniqueness! You know how big of an airhead he is."

_The Motos and us Wheelers have been friends since birth, since our fathers were tight. So non-biologically, they are our cousins. The only downfall is that Hunter and Takoya are notorious morons. But they are great tag-team duelists and always win duels. Reason being? Because they share telepathy. It's a gift, but I'm not surprised because crap like that happened to Uncle Yugi and my dad._

Looking back, I saw the twins grinning like the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland._

"Agh! No! Another place for you to torment me!" Jade realized, smacking her forehead.

"Torment? Did I miss something?" I heard another voice say is a somewhat Australian accent. "I thought I was only one who can torment you"

_That's Felina Valentine. She's the only other female in Jade's gang. She had curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes and many, many ditzy moments._

"You do torment me, Fel. With all of those stupid shopping trips."

"Huh!" she gasped. "Are those, like those Moto geeks you were telling me about? Like O mi gosh!"

"Dude. How much did you miss?" Chaz said.

"Like, they are kinda cute" she said, winking at them. Their eyes were replaced with hearts and they were drooling.

"What planet are you from?" Jade asked, questioning what Felina just said, and her sanity I think.

"As much as I would love to stay in this family reunion," Zain started, "But Jade Chaz and I have to take our placed before the Ceremony starts."

"Oh. Right" Jade said, sweat dropping. "I forgot"

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"And I thought I was the one with the bad memor,y" Chase said.

"You are," I said, rolling my eyes and walking out. "Ya'll coming? Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb you need to be in the audience now…."

"Aw! But its fun hanging with-" I shot Takoya my I-will-kill-you glare and he and Hunter ran off.

Walking into the Arena, Crowler and Shepard were starting without us. Joy.

"Good day first years. I'm Chancellor Shepherd, and this 'charming' young fellow next to me is Professor Crowler-"

"That's DOCTOR Crowler to you brats." he said angrily.

"Right. Anyway; we're all excited that you all could be here at this academy. Now, some of our best students will be announcing where you will be placed. I present to you Jade Wheeler, Zain Truesdale and Chaz Princeton."

That was our cue. We got up from our seats and walked up to the microphone.

"Good morning all first years!" I said with excitement, "I'm Jade Wheeler and on my right is Zain and 'Mr. Grumpy' on my left is-"

"Can it Wheeler! I do my own intro." Chaz said.

My eye twitched as I handed him the microphone.

"The name's Chaz. Chaz Princeton and no one makes a fool out of me. You got that - OW!" he yelled.

Apparently, Zain had just 'accidentally' stepped on his foot.

"Nice work," I whispered.

"Now. Without further ado," Zain started, looking at the paper with all the first years' names, while giving me a small smile.

* * *

It was 11:15 and we already went through 40 students that were mostly boys, but there were a few girls, but they were either placed in Slifer or Ra. I'm surprised there aren't as many Obelisks.

I went to go get our water bottles as Chaz read off the names. By the time I got back with 3 bottles, we had already gotten half way through last names that began with "M". By then, it was my turn. "Our next student-"

Zain tapping my shoulder cut me off. "Um, Jade. It's students-"

_"_Crap," I said softly, forgetting that the mic was on. Zain took this as a sign to finish up what I was saying.

"Um…right. Our next students are twins Takoya and Hunter Moto-"

"HI!" they both said, jumping out of their seats and waving their arms.

"And they are in Slifer Slime-er-Red." I said, smacking my forehead. Zain laughed and Takoya sweat dropped, while Hunter did a face plant onto the floor.

"You're so mean Jade," Takoya said.

"SLIFER WAS MY FATHER'S FAVORITE CARD!" Hunter said, leaping off the floor and standing up for the two of them.

"Blah. Blah. Blah." Chaz started. Oh crap. I saw where this was going. "Shove it up you-"

And in an instant, Zain and I covered Chaz's mouth before he could finish and embarrass us.

"Anyway, Our last student" I started to say, as Chaz licked my hand, causing me to let him go. "The last student is Alyss Yuki."

"Another Yuki? No!" Crowler shouted, jumping out of his seat.

Everyone in the stadium was staring at him; poor Chancellor Shepherd was face-palming.

I looked over at Crowler, made the "crazy" gesture to the freshman class and continued. "She's a . . . Sorry. Crowler's writing is hard to read." Reading closer, and ignoring Crowler's spasm dance, I made out what it said. "She's an Obelisk! A first year! What the F-" I heard Zain leap up from his spot to try to cover my mouth, which he did, but it was too late. "***!"

"Too late!" Chaz said, smacking me upside the head.

_Opps. My bad. _

"What has my academy come to?" Shepard sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

'ellos! Its me again!

It was freaking sweet to see Jade's embarrass herself in front of everyone. But here's the best part, WITHOUT MY HELP! Happy day!

But what came next was even sweeter. Apparently, Alyss just walked in and missed the show that my sister put on. And man, that uniform – even if it was totally remodeled was amazing! She walked in and her red hair was blowing in the air conditioning. She took out her earphone and looked at us with her emerald eyes.

"Sorry I'm late!" She paused and looked around. "This school is sure wild."

All of the attention was focused on her. Chaz stopped picking on the twins -why he was in the first place, I have no idea- and he along with the twins stared in awe…well, except for Hunter. He was beat up and dizzy. I even saw Zain go wide eyed and blush. Jade's face as priceless; her eye was twitching and I think I just saw steam coming out from her , if looks could kill, Alyss would be dead.

My fan club noticed my staring, -not that I was um, staring or anything- and they drew their pitchforks and knives, out for blood.

Maybe I should explain the fan club. See, I'm pretty popular with the chicks. I'm not exactly ugly. I have shaggy chestnut hair and gold eyes and I'm pretty damn fit considering all the times Zain drags me off my lazy ass to go to the gym. Because of this, I assume, I got a couple of fan girls way back in my first year. And then a couple became a lot of fans. And I mean A LOT. Not that I mind. I kind of dig the attention and whatnot. Except for when it comes from a specific three fan girls, who stalk me. Often. Which is only ever so slightly annoying. All right, I lied. It's really annoying and they piss me off.

"Now what was I saying?" Alyss said, looking confused.

"Nothing!" Jade screamed, angrily.

"Humph! I thought I was the cute one!" I heard Felina mumble to herself.

"Okay. So our next student is -" I got up and left. Half of my day is already wasted.

* * *

**So there you go. I'm debating whether or not to continue this story. . . . Please let me know if I should. Reviews?  
**


	2. Duels and Lighters

**Jupiter: So I'm just going to post the chapters that I have so far. I do not own Yugioh! :D**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

The 'Welcome Ceremony' was FINALLY over and I headed back to my room. "At last!" I sighed, entering my room and leaning against the closed door. "Peace and-" As I opened my eyes, I saw Alyss jumping up and down on my bed, with music blasting. "Quiet."

Well, so much for relaxing.

"Hey Jade! We heard music coming from here-OH! Alyss is here? Why were you having a party without us?" Chase said, entering with the gang, pouting.

"There is no party. And I have no clue what is going on either-"

"Is Miss. Wheeler available?" a voice said from the doorway. Who was it? Shepard.

_Oh joy. _

"Right here sir," I said.

"Ah. Well I have good news. You're getting another roommate-" He got cut off when he saw that she was already 'home'. "Oh. Well, I'll let you all get acquainted." And with that he left.

Alyss jumped off the bed and landed in front of us. "So I'm Alyss!" she said, with a huge grin on her face.

I really want to wipe it off. I glared at her. I really, really don't like her.

Apparently Chase did, though. I watched as he smiled back, took her hand and kissed it.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Hi. I'm Chase. Chase Wheeler." I've seen that look in his eyes before, this means trouble.

"I'm Zain. That's Takoya and Hunter Moto. Over there is Felina Valentine, and Chaz Princeton"

Wait. Did Chase introduce you all to Brian, my cousin? Yeah, I thought not. There's no love between them. . . or between Brian and anyone really. He is after all, Kaiba's son.

"Charmed to meet you all." she said with a bright smile. "So I'm rooming with Chase then?"

Chase's grin widened and I smacked my forehead.

"As much as this pervert would like to be" Zain started. "He's not your room mate. His sister is." An arm wrapped around my shoulder and I was yanked towards Zane's side. I cross my arms. "This is Jade and Felina is your other roommate"

I gave Zain my famous death glare and I faced Alyss, who was still smiling. Did I mention how much I don't like her? (Jealous? Me? Naaaah.) "So," I started, "You're my room mate." I said, cocking my head to the side.

"Yep" she said, excitedly.

I put a sarcastic smile on my and went over to grab her duffel bag.

"Jade's never been this nice" Takoya whispered. "She's going to put her stuff away."

Oh naive Takoya. How little you know. I went to the bed and grabbed her bag. I tossed it to her. "Out!" I said, pointing to the door.

"But-but-"

"Jade!" Zain and Chase said, scowling at me.

"What? She is supposed to room with a first year. Not third years."

"Okay. So you're the Queen of Obelisk. Big whoop," Chaz said, spinning his finger.

"Girls _are_ taking over this school and there probably were no other rooms available," Chase added in.

I looked over at Alyss, who had her lower lip out. "Fine" I sighed. "You can stay-" She looked up and was really happy. "Only if you beat me in a duel" I finished with a smirk.

"That's not fair-"

"Sure!" she said, jumping up in the air. "Let's go" And with that, she grabbed my arm and rushed the both of us out of the door, leaving the others.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"Wow. This should be interesting" Chaz said, taking out his camera.

"Where the hell did you put that?" Felina asked me.

"In my blazer. I can keep a lot in there-"

"Let's go," I said, walking out of the room. There was no excitement in my voice at all as I left, and there is a good reason. Jade is a really good duelist and like Zain, she earned her title by not being defeated in a duel in all of her three years here. I get this feeling that Alyss is more than just a pretty face. She might be able to beat my sister. Which is a bit of a turn on.

Only a bit. Hey! Don't look at me like that.

"Wait up!" I heard a chorus of voices say from behind.

"I don't want to miss this!" Chaz said, running ahead.

"Wait. Chaz! We don't know where they are!" Hunter said. There was then a loud explosion and a huge beam of light coming from the forest.

"You spoke to soon, dear brother" Takoya said. "Ooh! Pretty" he said, following a butterfly with his eyes.

"Someone grab A.D.D boy and hurry." I said, getting anxious. No matter the outcome of this battle, someone would be disappointed. And I wasn't quite sure I wanted either of the two upset. At all. In any way, shape, or form. I then took off running towards that light, and behind a tripping Chaz.

When the lot of us got there, there was a huge, dark puff of smoke surrounding both girls. I could hear coughing and then a soft "no".

The smoke cleared on one side, revealing Alyss, who was standing with a smile on her face. "Alright! That's game! Guess I'm staying!"

There was a collective gasp from the rest of us and she looked over.

"I won!" she said, giving us a peace sign.

"So then, Jade lost, to a first year?" Felina stated.

For a minute I was in complete awe of this beautiful girl with ridiculous skills. Reality then hit me, and the smoke on the other half of the field was finally starting to clear up. I looked over to my right and saw the group surrounding Alyss and Takoya chasing a random butterfly (where he got the net, I do not know.)

I slowly snuck away (thank God my fan girls aren't here, it made sneaking around _so_ much easier) and headed into the smoke. "Jade" I said, softly coughing.

All I could hear was some mumbling. And some squeals.

...Did I say my fan girls weren't here? Yeah, well, I spoke too soon.

I made out a standing figure, which turned out to be Jade. After stumbling over nothing, I made my way to her, and gasped. She was standing, but had several cuts and bruises on her body. Her deck was scattered everywhere and she was shaking.

"Jade-" I said, placing my hand on her shoulder. That was all it took for her to collapse to the ground, landing on her knees.

"I lost," she mumbled. "I lost".

"Hey sis" I said, bringing her onto my lap, cradling her body. I now got a better look at my sister. Along with the scratches and bruises, her eyes lost all life they had in them. They were just empty pools of brown, with no life. "Oh God, Jade. I knew this was a bad idea. What happened to you?"

* * *

**3rd POV**

They were currently all surrounding Alyss, all lost in their own thoughts.

'She's hot and can duel. I hope she isn't seeing anyone' Chaz thought, drooling.

'Hm. I wonder if I can get a copy of the card she used to defeat her with.' Felina thought.

"I guess she is sort cute' Zain thought.

'Follow the butterfly! Follow the butterfly! Wee!' Takoya said both out loud and mentally

'Um. Why am I related to him?'

'Competition' Chase's fan girls thought, one with four demonic red eyes.

* * *

**Zain's POV**

I looked around at everyone and they were all lost in their own worlds, including Chase's fan girls. Looking behind me, I saw Chase sneaking off with his sister.

"Don't say anything!" he mouthed to me and disappeared to go a secret way back to our dorm.

"What?" she said, sweat dropping.

"Um…nothing!" Everyone said in unison.

"Well Jade, a deal's a deal-Where did she go?"

"Where is she?" Hunter asked, starting to pick up some cards that were on the ground. "These are her cards. She never leaves them lying around."

The whole group headed towards the dorms, but I stayed behind. I picked up Jade's cards and noticed something; underneath a whole pile of cards was a feather. I examined the feather and got up, heading back towards the rooms.

By the time I got there, I had caught up with everyone else.

"Party in Alyss's room!" Chaz screamed randomly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Shoot!" Alyss said, as we got to the door. "I left my key in the room."

"Just knock" Chaz said, butting in and banging on the door.

We all heard footsteps and a lock unlock. The door opened to reveal a really angry looking Chase, whom was holding a bottle of Mountain Dew Voltage and had a black eye.

"What?" he hissed towards us. He was angrier than I had ever seen him, and his temper didn't have any one target. He rarely ever gets angry.

He was angry at Jade for suggesting the duel, angry at Alyss for winning, angry at the world for what it had done to his sister... but most of all he was angry at himself for letting it happen.

Yes. I know him that well.

"Um…my room. I left my key. We-"

"We're here to party!"Chaz said, finishing up for Alyss.

She furrowed her brow and whispered, "We are?"

Chase's eyes narrowed and I swear I heard him growl. "No" he simply said. "Now's not a good time. In fact, none of you should be here right now."

"Wait just an effing minute!" Alyss said, standing up in Chase's face. "Your sister made a bet with me that if she lost, I'm staying. And last I checked, I whooped her sorry ass! So I demand that her part of the deal is met!"

Holy chizz! She has a backbone. Wait. Did I just say, "chizz"? Great…Chase is rubbing off on me.

Chase was about to say something when he looked over his shoulder, and his expression changed. It was no longer anger, but sympathy. What the hell happened?"

"So are you letting me in or not, Wheeler?" Alyss said, starting to calm down.

Chase just walked away, leaving the door opened and we all entered.

I have always liked Jade and Felina's Dorm. They were the luckiest girls on this Island. The girl's dorms have been completely remodeled. The dorm was a 2 bedroom condo. When you walked in, there is a little tiled hallway and the kitchen was on your right, complete with a fridge, a table island, and a sink. On the left, was a door that leads to the washing machines. The lounging area was complete with a couch, beanbag chairs, a flat screen and two shelves full of DVDs. There were two doors on the right, which lead to Felina and Jade's rooms. Next to the washing machine room was a bathroom, which was right next to Jade's room.

Alyss and everyone else headed towards the lounging area and Chase bee-lined to the island, grabbing the first aid and headed towards Jade's room. "Jade? The gangs here... including Alyss, but its just me right now" he kncoked, in a sweet and gentle voice, which is another thing I've never heard him do.

"Chase. Is she alright?" I asked, looking him in the eye.

"She's gone" was all he replied with.

This concerned me. I started walking, and Felina started to come, which lead to the twins starting to get up, but Chase stopped them.

"Just. Zain." he said through clenched teeth. I looked at him and followed him in. As soon as I turned in the door, I gasped.

Jade was just sitting there on her bed, not moving. Her eyes, which were always filled with life and energy, were now dull, and soulless. There was gauze wrapped around her upper arms and around her waist. Chase was sitting next to her, holding her in a brotherly way, trying to get her to drink.

"Jade. Come on. Drink this. You love this stuff," Chase said, his jaw clenching.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting in the chair that was next to the bed, holding onto her left hand.

"I told you. She's gone. She hasn't been responding to anything." He said, swiping the hair out of her eyes. "The duel. That damn duel. I had a feeling it wasn't going to end well, and I was right. The only thing she has been saying is loser, lost and the f word"

I was about to ask when there was screaming coming from the living area, which belonged to Alyss. "Chaz! You fail at this game," she said, giggling.

Chase tried to cover her ears before she finished, but was too late. It was then she tensed and she started to mumble.

"Failure."

Oh. That "f" word.

"Dad. Let. Down. Lost. Disgrace. Loser. Bad. Failure." Jade kept saying single word sentences. She started to shake.

"This is going to get ugly," he warned, looking quickly back down at his sister. She then screamed, or it was a scream sobbed. It sounded like a quick cry that a baby makes, but whenever Jade is upset; her voice tends to go really high.

Actually, now that I think about it. I don't think I've ever seen her cry in the three years that I've known her.

"Shit" Chase said, leaping over to the other side of her body. He repositioned her so she was siting between his legs with her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her still while she thrashed frantically, whispering into her ear.

"What's going on? Who screamed?" Felina said, entering the room, being followed by everyone else. She came and stood next to me, a look of worry on her face.

"Do you want me to call Uncle Joey, Chase?" Hunter asked.

Something must've clicked inside of Jade's head because the next thing we knew, she started crying. "Dad" she sobbed.

Chase's brotherly instincts must've kicked in because he repositioned her so that she was sitting on his left leg. "Jade. It's alright. Look at me, Jay. It's just one duel."

"Is she upset cause I... beat her?" Alyss said, walking into the room. "I mean... I didn't mean to. Sort of. Well, okay, I wanted to win so I could stay and stuff, but I...Oh my gosh!" she cried, cutting herself off when she noticed that Jade's eyes were dull and empty. "Is she... is she alright? Is she going to be alright?"

"Look Alyss. Jade, here, has never lost a duel," Chase started, covering up his sister's ears. "You're the first girl to beat her. Hell, you're the first person, period, to beat her. She doesn't like losing because it reminds her of how our father dueled when he was younger."

"Oh." she merely whispered, biting her lip and looking dismayed.

It was then that Jade yawned. That was Chase's cue to leave her alone. "Goodnight Sis" he said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I woke up with a sudden jolt, the duel playing in my head like a film without sound.

"I have to destroy that card!" I said softly. Slowly and quietly, I got out of bed, and snuck into Felina and now Alyss' room, I went over to her deck box and took out the card; the one card that caused me so much pain. I left the room and headed to the one room that I know there were people up.

* * *

**Zain's POV**

"Zain! Open up!" I heard a voice scream, banging on the door. I jumped out of my bed and went to open int; the banging still going on. I opened it and found Jade standing on the other side; wearing Red-Eyes Black Dragon pajama pants and a black camisole.

"We have to destroy this card!" she screamed, shoving a card into my face.

I took the card out of her hand and looked at it. "Magician of Oblivious Forces," I yawned out.

"We have to destroy it!" she screamed again. This time, I had to yank her inside of the room and close the door.

"Keep it down! It's the middle of the night! And besides, after your little duel, you should be resting. I guess I can see you're doing better."

"That maybe true, but I only lost because she played this card-"

"Jade?" Chase yawned, "You should be resti-"

"Please help me destroy this! It's a demon card!" she screamed, interrupting her brother.

"Nope" I merely replied.

"Please?" she begged.

"I said no, Jade. Go back to your dorm and sleep-"

"Plus, I wont let you or Chase get any sleep until you do," she smirked.

Chase shook his head and headed back towards his bed.

"Fine. We'll do it-"

"We? I want no part in this-" Chase growled from under his covers.

"Too late!" she said, smiling while viciously pulling Chase from his bed. "Now, put these on" she added, throwing me a black outfit (Chase's landed on his head.)

"Really Jade?" I asked. "Are these outfits necessary?"

"'Sides, it clashes wit my eyes..." Chase mumbled, barely conscious.

The next thing I knew, the three of us were outside; Jade holding a lighter.

"Yep! Now we will burn it!" she said.

"Why am I doing this again?" I asked.

"Cuz you like her," Chase said. Apparently he fell asleep; falling and crashing into a bush and curled up

I couldn't help the blush that I felt appear on my face.

"Burn you stupid card-Oh crap!"

"What did you do, Jade!" I screamed, coming to her side.

"I don't know," she said in response as a huge bird figure popped out of the card, causing her to drop it.

"MY CARD!" Alyss said, coming out of the bushes, tripping over Chase. She straightened up with a snarl, her eyes glowing as well. "WHO DID THIS?"

Jade and I looked at each other.

"Chaz did it!" she hollered.

"CHAZ!" Alyss's inhuman wail rang through the forest as our unfortunate friend fled in panic.

* * *

**Next Day..Jade's POV**

"That was a weird dream," I said, getting up out of bed. I went into the kitchen and noticed that the door to Felina's room was closed.

"Jade!" a voice said from behind my door, knocking really loud. I recognized that voice. It belonged to Zain. Sleepily, I got up and headed to the door.

"Hey Zain!" I said, opening the door. I got a good look at him; his hair was sticking out in random directions and his eyes were exhausted. "What did you do? Get sucked into a vacuum?" I asked.

He replied with a glare.

"Anyway, I had the strangest dream last night-"

"It wasn't a dream!" he exclaimed, startling me. "And because of you, Chaz got beat up by Alyss!"

"Alyss?" I said, confused. "Oh Zain, you forgot to have your coffee again this morning didn't you"

He just looked at me and I looked into his pool of blue eyes.

"Maybe" he said looking away.

"Ha! I knew it! Now to get back at Alyss-"

"Maybe you should see Chaz," he said grabbing my wrist and heading towards the infirmary.

_Oh Zain! You're holding my hand! _I said to myself as a blush crept up onto my face.

After a few minutes of his grip on my wrist, we were in the infirmary and we walked into the room, where Chaz was supposed to be in. I gasped when Zain opened the door. There was Chaz on the bed in numerous casts, being supported by pullies and other stuff that they use in hospitals.

"Oh wow. You weren't kidding." I said, looking at him.

"No really?" Zain said back sarcastically,

"Well, if I can't get revenge on Alyss that way, I'LL DO SOMETHING DRASTIC!"

"Why can't you two just be friends?" Zain asked.

"Yep! As soon as I get my revenge!"

* * *

**Please Review?**


End file.
